


Angel Blades

by anavengerstolethetardis



Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: NCIS/Supernatural/Sherlock-ish AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavengerstolethetardis/pseuds/anavengerstolethetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team lands a very strange case that leads them to an interesting young woman living in a cabin in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Blades

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my terrible writing skills! (and the constantly changing POV) However I figured I might as well post this somewhere... Comments and criticism are appreciated! :)

_Tony_

       Everything about these murders were strange. All the witness claim to have seen a slender, hooded figure attacking both men and women with some kind of acid or chemical, causing their skin to steam or smoke and making them scream before the suspect cuts off their head and drags both the body and head into an old grey sports car and promptly drives away. They had no video feed of any of the murders, and all the witnesses were unreliable. One was probably certifiably insane. And what type of person would just stand there and watch this all happen? The homeless man who had witnessed the third murder had claimed that he had seen the victim's head morph into a huge mouth. He also was mumbling about monsters. (Yeah, monsters. The biblical ones at that.) At each scene a black, gooey liquid had been found, and not even Abby, who had been working tirelessly, could tell the team what it was. But the goo was definitely not human blood, which anyone would expect after a head gets chopped off. The strangest thing of all was that none of the missing persons, except a twenty-three year old petty officer, matched any of the supposed victim descriptions. Nothing was adding up. It was the perfect plot for a Syfy movie, Tony mused.

 

_McGee_

       Based off of Ducky's quick profile, they were looking for an adult male, between twenty-five and thirty years of age, possibly with psychotic tendencies. McGee sighed. The murders were so... Unrealistic. Black liquid, no blood, beheadings.. And the crazy homeless man who talked about monsters. McGee was just glad they had found a real suspect, one that lived in a real house and not some foggy swamp or a bear's den.

 

_Tony_

       Trees. They were the only things that passed by the window of the car. There was nothing else. Not even fields, or rivers. Just trees. Tony turned in his seat at the front of the car and glanced over at Bishop, who was sitting there, slouching in the seat. She had the look in her eyes of someone who was watching a documentary. Tony turned back and internally rolled his eyes. McGee was driving, so his attention was focused solely on the road, as if it would suddenly take a sharp turn or another car would randomly show up on the road. Sighing, Tony looked at Gibbs, who was in the back on the other side of the car. He had been acting weird all day. In the bullpen, he had actually smiled and looked excited to have found the house. He gave a thumbs up to Director Vance. Vance has cast a worried look to Tony, who had simply shrugged. Even now, Gibbs was sitting slouched in his seat with an elbow on the door and was resting his cheek on his fist, looking bored but smirking to himself every once and a while. Suddenly he noticed he was being watched and straightened up, leaning forward slighting and narrowing his eyes. Tony turned around in his seat quickly, facing forward and scrunching his face. He was more than a little confused at Gibbs' strange behavior. 

 

The rest of the ride was quiet. In a little over an hour they reached the house, a large, beautifully built, log home surrounded by trees, with a welcoming front porch and a garage off to the side. As they were getting out of the car, Tony pointed it out. 

"Hey, Bishop, how much do you want to bet that pretty little- err, large- garage has a shiny grey 1965 Mustang Fastback parked in it?" They had spent days searching for the car the witnesses had described, which they had narrowed down to either be a 65 or 66 Mustang, from fibers they found at the scenes. Bishop sighed and turned to him.

"Nothing Tony, I'm not betting. We don't even know if there's a car in there. This house belongs to the nineteen year old daughter of a deceased couple with no living relatives. There may not even be anyone here, or there could be anyone. A hiker could have found this place abandoned and decided to remodel it, for all we know." Tony rolled his eyes, and huffed.

"Fine. Spoilsport. Doesn't that seem a bit unlikely to you?" Bishop grinned and grabbed her badge from the seat of the car. Closing the doors, the four of them walked up slowly. They had no idea who could be in there, and both Tony and McGee looked slightly nervous. Gibbs looked giddy with excitement, contrary to Bishop who had a completely blank face. All four of them tensed up and abruptly stopped walking when a green-eyed, brown haired girl swung open her creaky front door and walked out onto the porch with the grace of a panther. 

 

_McGee_

       The girl's face broke into a huge smile as she took in the four agents standing in front of her. Her teeth were white, but ivory white, not the fake white that comes with bleaching and mouthwash. Her chocolate brown hair hung in a loose braid over her shoulder. The girl had to be an athlete. Her lean face and defined muscles, coupled with her fluid motions and fighter-like aura left no other option. _Martial arts, or soccer._ McGee mused.

As she walked down the steps of the porch, the agents took in the girl. A thin, summer flannel with the sleeves rolled up was accompanied by loose-fitted jean shorts. She was most likely the nineteen year old daughter who technically owned the house. 

"Agents, I assume?" Her voice was rich and her words seemed to roll off her tongue. 

"Right. That's us! NCIS. Here you go." Gibbs flashed his badge in her face as she stared calmly back at him. Tony and McGee glanced at Gibbs. He had never spoken to anyone in the manner he was speaking now. Tony pulled out his badge and showed it to girl. 

"Agent Anthony Dinozzo, this is Agent Gibbs, McGee, and Bishop." Tony said, as he pointed to each one.

"You must be Jacquelina." She nodded and put out her hand. 

"Jack Ronan." She said as she shook each agents' hand, smiling. 

 

_Tony_

       Tony was intrigued by Jack. Jack had a firm handshake. Also her name was Jack. Secretly, he was glad she didn't fit Ducky's profile; he was already starting to like her.

"Would you like to come inside? I can offer you all a drink!" She said cheerfully, and Tony gestured for her to lead. It was the middle of the summer, and the temperature had skyrocketed to over one hundred degrees. He had no idea how Jack was surviving with even her thin flannel. As the five of them made there way up the steps, he noticed Gibbs' glowering, almost angry expression, but forgot about it when Jack started talking. She had a beautiful voice, smooth and melodic, that could quietly command anyone's attention. 

"So I have water, iced tea, lemonade... Or something stronger, if you want." She winked at Tony. So she can read people too. He thought to himself, smiling. Before he could respond, Gibbs jumped in. 

"We'll all have a glass of water, thanks."

"Alright. Make yourselves at home!" She said as she pushed open the creaky door and motioned to a glorious living area. It had a flat ceiling around twenty feet high, Tony estimated, with a stone hearth, a flatscreen TV, and plushy leather couches. Bishop followed Jack to the kitchen to help with the glasses. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs started down the flight of steps that overlooked the room. The three couches, two facing each other and one facing directly at the flatscreen TV above the hearth, were arranged around a short, but wide, oak coffee table. 

"She is living the life!" Tony exclaimed, sitting down on the center couch, which had the softest blanket he had ever felt thrown over the back. Leather pillows matching the luxurious couches adorned either side. McGee and Gibbs sat down next to each other on the left hand couch. Gibbs looked as though he had been thrown in a sewer, if you went by the look on his face. Tony shook his head. McGee on the other hand, looked awestruck.

"Try to figure out a way to buy a place like this with your salary, McJealous?" McGee glared at Tony and gave him a disapproving look, but Tony just smiled back and chuckled. Gibbs still looked tense, but even he cracked a smile. Now that was weird.

 

_McGee_

       After a minute of waiting, Jack and Bishop returned with the glasses of water. Jack put a tray down on the table with three waters, and Bishop handed Jack one of the two she had been carrying. They all reached out to grab a water, Gibbs of course grabbing the one furthest away from him. Tony sighed and grabbed a water, gulping it down. It tasted as fresh and clean as if it had came from a glacier in Alaska. Gibbs, Jack, and Bishop all gave Tony funny looks. 

"What? I was thirsty!" Jack just smiled, and sat down on the empty couch. Bishop sat down next to Tony. Gibbs placed his glass back on the table, without even having a sip. He began the questioning.

"Do you know anything about a recent string of murders in downtown Washington, D.C., specifically concerning one Petty Officer Brian Thompson?" Gibbs asked. 

"Murders? No, of course not. The only news I get is from the local channels, but I haven't even been watching that. I've been a little distracted. There are just so many Superman movies." Bishop cocked her head, and Tony nodded approvingly. Gibbs just gave a weird look and kept questioning. 

"You wouldn't have heard about it on the news. They are _possible_ murders. No bodies have been found. One was a Petty Officer. We used fibers found at two different scenes and witness statements to determine the make and model of a car seen leaving three of the scenes." Gibbs paused looking into Jack's face. She looked perfectly innocent, waiting for him to continue.

"A grey 1965 Mustang Fastback. Based on records we've acquired, you own one."

"Yes, I do." She said slowly, giving Gibbs a questioning look. 

"But who would ever use a Fastback for a murder? Shiny and made up like new, that is an expensive and _breathtaking_ car. Would you like to see mine? I just polished it." She looked proud for a moment, as if she were showing off a child. Gibbs stood. 

"Yes. Right now please. Lead the way." He said impatiently. 

"Alright, alright. Let me at least take the glasses back to the kitchen first." She said. But she simply rested her elbows on her knees leaned forward. 

"Agent Gibbs, it's one-hundred and four degrees out. I don' t want to get charged for dehydrating a federal agent. Won't you drink your water?" She asked sweetly. Gibbs rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Never before had McGee seen him be so _rude_ to someone so nice. Gibbs grabbed the glass and took a huge gulp. 

 

_Tony_

       Suddenly GIbbs was heaving. Steam, or smoke, or something was coming from his throat. The glass had landed on the table and shattered. 

"Boss! BOSS!" Immediately McGee and Tony attempted to help but before they could do anything, Jack, in a flash, was standing on the table with a long, silver, blade in her hand, poised and ready to fight. The blade was like nothing Tony had ever seen before. It had a handle on one end and narrowed to an incredibly sharp-looking point. It glowed with almost an ethereal light. Before he knew it he had his gun drawn and was pointing it at Jack. McGee was still trying to help a spluttering Gibbs. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" Gibbs shouted, and McGee jumped back in surprise. 

"Wh-What?" McGee stuttered as Gibbs glared daggers at Jack, who was still poised on the table. 

"Now I bet you think that's CLEVER." Tony whipped around an looked at Gibbs in open mouth surprise. Except when he turned, it wasn't exactly Gibbs. Gibbs' eye were pitch black, his features turned angry and sharp. At that moment Tony realized Bishop had yet to react. She was standing there, stock-still with an old revolver in her hand, somehow having made it to the top of the staircase overlooking the room. Tony had no idea where she had gotten it or how she had gotten up there, but he had other things to worry about. 

"Boss?"

 

_McGee_

"SORRY, NOT HOME AT THE MOMENT!" Gibbs was nearly shouting as he flicked his hands out at the two male agents. As he did so, McGee lost control of his limbs and was pinned against the wall behind him, thrown over the couch. Tony suffered the same fate. He was stuck to the wall next to the TV, his gun flying out of his hands and losing the ability to move any of his extremities. 

"You can always try again later!" Gibbs added, twirling around a shiny knife that had materialized in his hands. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tony shouted, unsure if he should call to Bishop, and unwilling to put her in danger. 

"Hmm, that's enough talking from the PEANUT GALLERY!" Without warning, neither Tony nor McGee could speak. Both were completely overpowered. _What the hell is going on?_ McGee couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"Where's the little angel who gave you that blade?" Gibbs asked tauntingly. 

"I thought SOMETHING felt odd." Unexpectedly his voice had risen to a yell in the middle.

"Hmm, let me think about that... No." Jack smiled back at him, unimpressed. Then she got serious. 

"I've been thinking about this. All of you that I know would never have waited so long to show themselves or even tried to stay hidden. So, who are you?" Her smooth voice turned sharp, giving Tony chills down his spine.

"Oh I'm sure you'd LOVE to know, now wouldn't you?" He giggled. Giggled. Out of nowhere a small silver dagger appeared in Jack's hand, and she whipped it at Gibbs. It embedded itself in his right shoulder, and Gibbs looked down at it. The look he gave her next was of pure hatred and anger. 

"Have fun in hell. I hope to not see you soon!" Jack grinned and waved at Gibbs. He roared in anger at her and then laughed. 

"When I get out, I will find you, and I will _sskkkkkiiiiinnnnn_ you." He hissed, and then Gibbs collapsed, black.. Smoke coming rushing out of his body. Bishop came rushing down the stairs and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. Tony and McGee both fell to the floor. Bishop went over to McGee, and then Tony, to check if they were ok. Jack was shaking Gibbs gently on the shoulder. 

"Agent Gibbs? Gibbs? Hello? can you hear me?" Tony and McGee looked on in horror as Gibbs slowly stirred and sat up, blinking.

"What..." Before he could even ask the question, Jack was answering. 

"You were possessed. Don't ask questions. Don't freak out, please! I need you to focus. Can you tell me anything about it, say, a name you remember, a word it kept repeating, anything?" She looked at him with a worried expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry who are you?" Gibbs asked, but Jack just ignored his question and looked at him expectantly. 

"I remember parts of certain things. He mentioned suits, a lot about suits... And there was this name, he kept repeating it. Lazarus?" Gibbs looked at her, still dazed. 

"Lazarus? Are you sure?" Jack asked. 

"Ye-yes.." Gibbs eyelids started drooping. He shook himself to stay awake. 

"Bishop!!" Bishop knelt next to Jack and looked at her questioning.

"Yes?" 

"Seriously?" Jack asked, dripping with annoyance, and motioned to Gibbs. Bishop, exasperated, touched two fingers to his forehead. He fell instantly asleep. 

"He should be fine in a day or two." She said, looking to Jack.

"Care to explain the apparent invisibility?" Jack asked. Bishop pulled out a golden necklace with small symbols etched into the surface of the rectangle pendant. 

"Cloaking charm." She smiled slightly and put away the chain. 

During the exchange between Gibbs and Jack, Tony and McGee had both managed to regain their feet. McGee had heard the exchange between Jack and Bishop, but it hadn't made any sense. He must have knocked his head. McGee looked over at Tony, who was slowly making his way towards Gibbs, stretching and gritting his teeth as he tried to stretch his already sore shoulders. Tony looked down at Gibbs, and then to Jack.

"What the hell did you put in his drink?"


End file.
